


Find Strength

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time, Kris decided, to face facts and realize that Adam wasn’t going to magically figure out he was gay and in love with Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Strength

It was time, Kris decided, to face facts and realize that Adam wasn’t going to magically figure out he was gay and in love with Kris. He glanced up at the board and made a note as Mr. Roberts continued to talk about alkaline.

He bit his lip, mind on Jared Padalecki, another junior that had asked him out the day before, smiling a bit as he asked Kris to think about it and let him know what his answer was.

Kris nodded to himself and leaned back in his chair. Adam wasn’t going to just change who he was and that was fine with Kris, he liked who Adam was. There was a reason he’d had a crush on Adam for so long. But they were friends now and Kris didn’t want to mess that up somehow.

Decision made, Kris glanced up at the clock and bit back a sigh at the fact that barely ten minutes had passed. Looking up, he noticed Adam watching him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled, shaking his head in response.

As soon as the bell had rung, Kris grabbed his things and left the room quickly, waving at Adam as he did so. He paused once he had reached the hallway, stretching to see if he could find Jared.

It didn’t take long before he spotted Jared searching through his locker and Kris couldn’t help but grin. Jared was nice and cute and funny.

Plus, he had dimples. Kris had a weakness for dimples.

Kris made his way through the crowd of students, stopping to say hi to a few people. As he neared Jared, he took a deep breath, praying that he hadn’t misunderstood what Jared had meant earlier and he wasn’t about to make a huge mistake.

“Hey, Jared,” he said as he walked up to him, stopping once he had to tilt his head back a little to meet Jared’s eyes.

Jared’s face lit up and he grinned. “Kris!”

Oh hell, there were the dimples.

Kris shifted, biting his lip and hoping he didn’t look like a moron. “Hey.” He’d already said that. Crap. “Um, about what you asked me before...” He paused and then decided to just go for it. “I’m free on Friday.”

The look that said he’d been expecting rejection disappeared from Jared’s face and he smiled. “Awesome. Maybe we could go for some pizza and see a movie?”

Kris couldn’t stop himself from smiling if he tried. “Sounds great.”

Jared’s fingers brushed against his arm. “I’ll call you so we can figure out which movie,” he told him and Kris nodded, his smile widening as Jared walked away.

His good mood lasted throughout the day and he grinned at Katy when she met up with him at the end of school. “Hi,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re in a good mood.”

He nodded, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to them as they walked through the parking lot. “Hold on.” Kris waited until they had gotten into his car before he continued. “I’ve got a date.”

Katy’s eyes widened. “With who?”

“Jared Padalecki.”

There was a moment of silence and then she sighed. “Kris.”

“What?”

She patted his arm. “He’s too tall for you, sweetie.”

Kris waved his hands in the air, searching for the right argument before he settled for, “But...dimples!”

Katy laughed. “Good point.” She turned. “Okay, so what’s the date, when is it? Spill.”

He glanced in the rearview and sideview mirror, making sure it was clear. “Just dinner and a movie. We’re going for pizza and he said that he’d call me so we could figure out the movie.”

“You know you’re calling me with all the details, right?”

Kris laughed. “Somehow, I had a feeling you’d say that.”

The drive passed fairly quickly as they continued to talk about Friday night with Katy making the most ridiculous predictions that she could on how the night would go. Kris was still laughing when he pulled to a stop in front of Katy’s house.

“Kris,” she said, suddenly serious. “About Adam...”

He shook his head. “I can’t keep hoping for things to change, Katy,” he interrupted quietly. “Adam doesn’t see me that way. We’re just friends.”

“It’s not that easy to get over someone.”

He sighed. “I know. I do still like him but if I sit around waiting for him to like me back I’m going to miss out on some great guys that might actually like me back.” Good mood gone, he stared down at the steering wheel. “I can’t just wait around for Adam to suddenly look at me and realize that, hey, here’s a guy that he likes.” He forced a smile. “I’ll be single forever if I do that.”

“I want you to be happy, Kris, that’s all.” Katy put a hand on his arm. “And this date with Jared came out of nowhere. I just don’t want you to move too fast or anything.”

This time when Kris smiled, it was genuine. “I know.” He covered her hand with his. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll probably still act like an idiot around him.”

Katy smiled back. “Just promise me you won’t rush into anything, okay?”

“I won’t. I’m going to take the dating thing slow. Heck, this is just one date anyway. It might be a total disaster.” He let out a breath and then said the one thing that had been at the back of his mind since Jared had asked him out. “You know that if I start dating, I’m going to have to tell him.”

“You don’t have to tell him if you don’t want to.”

Kris bit his lip. “That’s just it, Katy, I do want to. Maybe I can’t talk about the guy I like with him because, hello, it’s him, but I want to be able to just be myself around him.”

“You are.”

He gave her a look. “Because if he’d been able to make it to our Criminal Minds marathon this weekend, I’d have still spent the whole time talking about Shemar Moore’s hotness factor and whether Reid and Morgan actually are totally in love.”

Katy shifted. “Okay, good point.”

Kris let out another sigh. “I kind of hate the feeling that I have to watch what I say around him.”

“If you decide to tell him, you know I’ll be there for you.”

He smiled again. “Thanks.” He nudged her. “Now, I’m pretty sure your nosy neighbor is going to wonder what’s going on in this car if you don’t get going soon and I’m pretty sure we’re cutting in to your practice time while the house is still empty.”

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That’ll give her something to chew on.” She quickly got out of the car and paused before shutting the door. “When are you going to tell him?”

Kris shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”

“Well, either way, good luck.” Katy smiled at him before she shut the door, waving at him through the window as she ran up to her front door.

Kris waited until she’d gotten in before he let out a breath, leaning back. There were so many things that could go wrong over the next few days. But even with the different possibilities, Kris couldn’t help but think that he was doing the right thing. It was time to move on.

He’d start by going on a date with Jared.


End file.
